A Step Too Far
by brookie905
Summary: 20 years on and Bonnie finally found peace, she is a mother and loving wife. But With the challenges of parent hood, one accidental wish, sends her back to a time full of dread and remorse. Reliving her past life and with the fabric of time tearing, she must find a way back home but can Bonnie fix her mess and return before her loving future family disappears?
1. Chapter 1

**A step too far**

Washington DC 2030

The thirty-five year old bonnie Bennett stood in the kitchen she shares with her husband and four children. It's been almost 20 years of peace in her home town. Almost 2 decades and hardly any wrinkles. She still had that glow about her, that made every man turn and stare. And every woman glares with pure jealously. Her long brown curls dropped between her waists and moved in a rhythm pace with every step that she took. "Why is it always your sister that takes long?" she asks her two youngest, peter and Rosie, as she reached them. "Leah! Hurry up, if you don't want to catch the school bus than get out of the bathroom! NOW!"

"Coming!" bonnie rolls her eyes to her daughter's response and decides to go find her husband. "Peter, when you see your sister, you know what to do right?"

"Duh"

Hearing her mother's foots step fade away; Leah finally decided to make her entrance towards the kitchen "were did mom go, Pete?"

"Gone to get dad, who's in the shower" peter answers not bothering to look at his sister

"Great, well I'm off"

"Mom says you should have your breakfast, she says it's the most important meal of the day. She got some fruit for you and said that you have to eat it"

"Well what else did mom say?" she asks mimicking her little brother. Peter finally turns to face his sister.

"That there is no way you're going to school in that skirt" surprised by his last comment, Leah simply pulled her skirt up, making it far shorter than before, before going back upstairs knowing she'll get a lecture is she didn't.

(Mystic falls, Virginia 2013)

"What kind of dreams?" the blonde vampire asks as she appears out of the changing room

"Usually, I'm at his grave and... all of a sudden he appears to me"

Caroline could sense the depression in her friend's words. After everything Jeremy had done, with Anna. She still loved him.

"You never said good bye bon... your grieving that's, totally normal"

"I woke up with the couch on fire, what's normal about that?"

"Oh"

"I don't know if I was just emotional in my dream or if Shane was right... what if I can't control my magic" Caroline grabs, Bonnie's hand to try and calm her down.

"No bonnie, you need a night off, from all the mourning... and I'm going to make sure you get it" she honestly meant it; she nearly lost bonnie last night. She never thought she could, but she nearly did that showed her that bonnie wasn't super women. She wasn't unbreakable, just a fragile little thing that wears a suit of armour.

Bonnie smiles warmly to her bubbly friend

"You look super hot, by the way"

"You think?"

"Oh, yeah. Matt and I are going to have the hottest date there"

"You know this is what I love about friend prom and it's exactly what it should be about, Friends and memories. Yes it sucks that my boyfriend can't be here, but the three of us are going to have the night of our lives"

"-hey bonnie" both girls turn to see Elena Gilbert, with Barbie Dracula by her side. "Heard you got your mind wiped, that sucks...pretty dress Caroline"

"I know you helped pick it out for me, months ago before you tried to kill me" the last bit was distaste and bonnie knew Caroline, would probably be ready for another round and crushing bones and stakes.

"I thought it looked familiar"

"Well, you can have a better look at it later on...excuse me! Can you press this for me I'll come and pick it up later on...bonnie?" bonnie look one last glance at her 'former' friend before walking out of the shop

"Do you think she's really gone" bonnie asks afraid to not know the real answer

"I think she like a wanna be Rebekah, like in her own words, 'pathetic and in desperate need of a hobby'. She did not hesitate to kill my mother or shove a stake through my heart. I don't care if she can be saved right now; all I want is for her to stay the hell away from the family I have left. And if I were you, I do the same"

(Washington DC 2030)

"How are the kids?" her colleague, Luke asks, walking into her office

"What's a kinder word for a nightmare? And by that I mean Leah. I fight against people, everyday sending with hooligans to jail. But I can't even fight and win a battle with my fifteen year old daughter? What type of a lawyer am I? "

"Sounds like normal kids, you got there. Hey all teenage girls, natural instinct is to fight with their mother, the fact that she is the daughter of a lawyer, is so not in your favour. Just means her capability to argue is heightened".

"Gee thanks, so my profession is the problem?"

"Yes and no"

"Why do I even listen to you?"

"Hey! No-one asked you to ask, me anything. Hey so, umm me and Tamara, where wandering if you and lover boy, want to have dinner with us on Thursday"

"Is that code for my wife wants closure and honesty, but I'm too much of an insecure moron to handle real problems. So I'll just get another woman to do all the work for me"

"I see you stopped asking questions. But I would disagree, with the insecure moron bit"

"Really? I don't think Tamara will"

"-Bonnie?" The two tare from one another to face the secretary. "Someone's on the phone for you line two"

"Thank you, Tracey. 'Hello?...she did what?!...I'll be there in thirty minutes"

"What happened?"

"Leah! That's what!"

"So I guess that's a no, no on tomorrow night"

"Sorry, babe as much fun as it sounded, you're just going to have to deal, with your wife's hormones by you self. Don't worry I pray for y'all"

"Forty-five minutes and your already at the school office? That's got to be a new record right? You must be very proud (!)"

"Don't get to exited, mum it wasn't my fault" unfazed by her mother's reaction, she continues with place with the strands of her hair

"Then whose was it?"

"Stacey Clare"

"What?! Stacey and you were best friends when you were little, why would you get into a fight with her? She a sweet girl"

"Coz she's evil! And why do you think I stared it?!"

"Seriously, the girl who wore nothing but pink and had pig tail is evil! That's really hard to believe. Why can't you just own up to what you did, why did you hit her?"

"Coz she budged me"

"So you punched her?!"

"No she tried to make me apologize and pick her shit up. Then I hit her" frustrated with her daughter ignorance bonnie took a seat next to her. Cupping her face in her hands, she takes a deep breath. She just can't seem to get through to her daughter. Turning her head to face Leah, she finds her adjusting her make-up. Groaning bonnie reaches for her daughter's mirror and stands up.

"I assume you have all your things, let's go home"

"Haven't you got work?"

"Well can leave my no good daughter by herself now can I?" bonnie snaps, regretting it the moment it came out. "I'm sorry..."

"-save it. At least I now truly know, what you think of me"

Bonnie finally thought it was time to see her daughter so decided to knock on her door. "Hun?... come on I'm sorry just let me in...Please"

"Come for another lecture?" Her eldest, James asks. Unlike his sister he and his mother actually got on.

"No came to make peace...and she not ready to come out yet, as you can see. Thought she might like to have a look and our family's Gilmore grams sent for her. Hey I need help with the things grams asked me to clear for her and by stuff I mean her witchy voodoo. I could use a strong pair of hands?"

"Sure, and I wouldn't bother waiting in for her, she holds grudges and gets over them. That and she's far from home"

"What?!"

"Ok where are they? Let's get over with"

"James?!...you know what I'm not about to let her win...I...I...urh I'll deal with her later...James there in my room. It's nothing but books in there so there a lot of reading" she leads him to the pile of Gilmore awaiting for their arrival

"Wow"

"Yeah, I organized it all already; I just need help with the packing. Those one in the far left belong to our great, great something grandmother from 1864, Emily Bennett, and then you got Amelia Bennett 1920s"

"Yeah, grams were telling me about her. I mean Emily, She was one of the most powerful witches in our family, right, and took over your body once"

"You gotta love her for that. Right let's start packing. Umm... right those on the right are mine from when I was you age, you can pick whatever you want from there, and then pack it when you're done"

"What about his one? I tried learning all the family symbols haven't seen this one before"

"This book dates back over thousands of years, my knowledge doesn't go back that far and the writing is in some dead language. Surprised it even survived this long. The easiest thing you could make out is our family tree, every time some is born their name appears, about twenty appeared last year. Weird because I didn't recognize their parents name"

"So names of every blood relation we have, distant or close?"

"Every descendant" bonnie picked up the book and place it on her dressing table. "Maybe we'll keep this one".

"Mom you dropped something" James says picking up a rather large white crystal, with several colours that became visible in the sunlight. "I think it came from that book"

"It's our family crystal, it was here all along, and who would have thought? It carries our family's magic within. There's only six in the world, it was given to the first six families of sorcery. I thought it was lost forever"

"Our family's magic? So how much power is that meant to be "

"More power than you can imagine, but to access a third of its true potential you must know how. Keep this to yourself James, if anyone was to know, witch or not they will kill for this type of power"

(Nine hours later)

"Honey what you doing up this late? You got work in the morning" bonnie asks her husband as she walks into their kitchen

"I'm waiting for our daughter. I'm not about to let you wait up by yourself all night" she just gives him sympathetic smile and sits on him, wrapping her arms around his neck

"It's a little too late for carbs don't you think?"

"It's surprisingly good, I see way women eat chocolate at night,"

"What are you thinking off?" she asks locking her fingers in his blonde hair, causing him to look directly in her green orbs

"Stuff...I still can't believe that all this is real. I keep thinking everyday that today is the day I wake up, from this dream, the day I leave my family. I don't understand why I became lucky, so fortunate."

"You're not going to lose us; you're not going to lose me. Not ever. We've been through so much, just to let your stupid thoughts get in the way. Now...you need to go to bed, this is one the things I need to do alone with Leah" he kisses her with deep passion, to which he smiles and raises his plate in offer.

"Cake?"

"Well I am a married woman, so I guess I can let myself go"

"Yeah, on that note it's going in the bin" he picks her up on the kitchen table and starts to kiss her neck.

"The kids are just upstairs"

"We just going to have to make quick then, love" he whispers seductively. They didn't go far as taking the top off as they were interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Oh god, not where I eat" Leah moans as she walks through the door. This was the last thing she wanted to see, her parents making out.

"Leah, where have you been? It's 2 O'clock in the morning, your mother and I have been worried sick!" Her father shouts

"Yeah, I can see that you've been crying your eyes out"

"Don't you dare go and talk to us that way? You have no right, do you hear me"

"It's kind of hard not to. Isn't this something, my mother is actually lost for words. You gonna add anything to this or you just going stand there, mom?" bonnie gets out of her phase and walks towards her

"You were at a club, weren't you?" it was more of a statement but she just need that to be acknowledged. "Go get your purse"

"Why?"

"Because I SAID SO" that was it bonnie had enough of her daughter behaviour

"Whatever" Leah does as she's asked and receives her purse.

"Here, what now?"

" give me your fake ID. Don't even try and deny it, Leah I'm not in the mood for you crap. Now you're grounded for a week"

"What?!"

"You know, it means you come to school, no hanging with your mates, you come home, do your homework and sleep. Then you repeat it." Leah tries to defend herself but is stopped when her mother raises her hand to silence her. "You even think of talking and I'll more than double it, you don't do anything without my permission, you don't even think of breathing without me agreeing to it. And this is me being easy on you"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A CHILD? I'M FIFTEEN!"

"EXACTALLY, fifteen. You're still a child; you're so desperate to grow up, when you have so much time left. You can stop with the tears, battering you eye lashes and drowning your orbs may work on others, but no me "

"I hate you you're ruining my life, don't you care?"

"Don't worry we'll fix it later. Now get upstairs"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I said I hate you"

"I heard perfectly well, I just chose to ignore it. That's what being an adult all is about"

(Mystic falls, Virginia 2013)

"Bonnie? What happened what's wrong?" bonnie stood there, in front of the Lockwood mansion, her face drenched in mascara

"E...Elena she tried to kill me...TWICE. You didn't see her care, she wasn't her self...she was...a monster" Caroline took the witch in her arms cradling her as she snobs

"I'm sorry, I promised you I would be there for you and I wasn't, I'm sorry"

"Caroline...Tyler? What are doing here?" Bonnie pulls back from Caroline and reaches Tyler. "you're not meant to be here"

"What did Elena do to you?! Bonnie you can't be that stupid. If she is in that state what makes you think that you can approach her like that?! Any of you two. This thing you got going 'killing her with kindnesses isn't going to cut it" Tyler never really showed an efficient for bonnie but that never meant it wasn't always there

"Tyler leave her, can't you see she's shaken up. Look I'll take her inside, she right you need to leave before Klaus find you here" Caroline gave Tyler a kiss before turning her back and guiding the young with inside.

"You seriously, have some sort of death wish mate?" Klaus lurked behind him, ready as if he was to pounce any moment. "you know what, I'll give 10 seconds to run before I will kill you...10...9...8" Tyler wasted no time to run, he could of stood his ground but that would of only ended up with his heart half way crossed his property.

(Washington DC 2030)

"Why are you still up, bonnie?"

"I can't sleep"

"What are you thinking of, love?" she turns her head to face him

"Just... what it would of been like"

"Like what?"

"To be seventeen again, to have your whole life ahead of you, to not care"

" you were not exactly like most teenagers, some point you weren't even sure you were to live most days, what with vampire, hybrids and big bad wolfs roaming around" she couldn't help, but laugh at his last remark, but he was right, her life is so much more safer now than before, but why did she long for the life before, the life that caused her to turn when at sleep, to fear for her life and of those she loves, a time where it brought nothing but grief.

"Just for one day, I just wish I could go back, to a time where I do not have to worry about no teenage daughters, no work to stress over. You hear Leah today, she hates me "

"She didn't mean it"

"She did. I swore I wasn't going to anything like, my mother, yet I'm just like her, how she was. I just want to forget about everything, just for a day. Does that make me a bad person? A bad mother?"

"It just makes you human, something that took a long time for all of us to get used to" after that bonnie goes to sleep in her husband's arms still thinking of her thoughts. Both being in deep sleep where unaware of the bright light, glittering from the crystal on the dressing table. The light began consuming the room, by the time bonnie awoke; it was too late for her. She disappeared after a gust of wind, filled the room causing the window to shatter in fear.

(Mystic falls, virgina 2013)

Bonnie gasp for air, taking in her surroundings. She was in a grave yard, she been here before, it's her dreams again trying to tell her something. She suddenly she hears the cries of her ancestor's telling her to follow their voice. As she gradually goes closer, the voices in deepen and right in front of her laid a woman unconscious. Bonnie runs towards turning her on her side. "Hey lady? Come on wake up" the women's locks were scattered among her face, acting as a mask to the observer, her eyes slightly start to flutter before opening. "Hey you ok?...oh my god"

"Yeah...I just...where am I?!..." the women's speech pauses when finally taking notice of bonnie. "Shit, that's impossible!" 'Its me!' she thinks to herself. Her younger self standing right in front of her.


	2. shit

Chapter 2

**SHIT**

"What does this mean, why am I dreaming of me, us you?" the young witch asks blabbering and confused by why the witches sent her here.

"I don't think it's a dream...B...Bonnie" that felt weird she was actually talking to herself, she turns her head to observe her surroundings. "Grave yard?! This is the same one we were at when we saw Emily, I always hated this place. Bonnie you need to take me home now!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm you, just 20 years older. Look I know as much as you do right now, if this is truly happening then I need to find a way home. Fast. The fabric of time is tearing, the longer I stay here bigger it gets. We need to trust each other." Young bonnie knelt beside her future self motionless. She had so many to worry about and now there this! She has to battle it out with the eldest and most powerful supernatural, an original family her best friend and now the universe!

"How long do we have?" 'What the fuck?! It could just be a dream or worst on of Klaus' tricks or Silas's for that matter. How do I know I can trust my future self? If she is, that is' bonnie thinks to herself. 'Wait how am I gonna get home?!' "I don't have a car, how do we get home?"

"We have to walk there, it wasn't that far from home" the elder witch starts to walk out of the cemetery followed by bonnie, whose eyes and minds were filled with unanswered questions.

"'It wasn't'? Don't you live here anymore?"

"No, moved as far as I could from this place"

"Why?"

"Do you honestly have to ask? Plus can't say anything more than that"

**Washington DC 2030**

James woke from his slumber, he felt a shift. A sudden blaze that went through him. Grams told him about this, witches, especially strong one were able to detect a shift in nature and this is a strong one. His door was torn from which it rested to revel his younger siblings all in tears, speaking of their dream. He rushed out of his room towards his parents, surly his mom felt it too? James stormed into his parent's room; his father stumbled at the sudden intruder. James looks behind his father's back, to find his, mother; his father follows his gaze to find his wife side empty. "Dad, where's mom?!"

**Mystic falls, virgina 2013**

The two witches, sat across from each other, mirroring one another's actions as they sat drinking coffee. The young witch couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of her, even with the morning look slapped on her, bonnie could defiantly say how good, GREAT she looked, well her older self did any way. "How old are you?"

"35" the young witch's eye enlarged as did her mouth, before turning into a smile

"Wow, you look..." bonnie could find the words to say it. She seen all these glamours women who say that thirty is the best age to be for women, in terms of looks and social life but, never really believed it.

"Older? Scruffy?"

"No, you look amazing; I never thought I would look like you at that age"

"Look like what?"

"Glamorous, radiant, even in dirty PJs" both girls laugh at that comment. The elder witch ties her hair up before taking notice of bonnie once more.

"Look bonnie, you can't say anything yet to anyone till we sort this, but first what year is it? Tell me everything that has happened so far"

"Why?"

"I need to know how much I can say to you, I need to know exactly what's happening"

"2013, we just found out about the cure, I just discovered that Jeremy is dead after losing my memory, Elena is in no emotions phase and well it's the morning after she tried to kill me"

"I was hoping we passed or haven't gotten to that yet. I need a shower; um you have some mom's old clothes don't you, or maybe some of yours that are baggy"

"Yeah, sure I'll just get you some. Wait here" the witch did as she was told, and stood up taking in her surroundings. She hadn't been in this house for a good 15 years. As she traced her index across the wooden table she stopped at the sight of her father, grams and her much younger self framed. She saw the happiness filled in her eyes, a smile that was once bright enough to light this whole Town now that had faded to oblivion. Bonnie's thoughts disappeared at the sound of the heavy door, carrying knocking.

"Bonnie?!, bonnie open up, its Damon" what were she to do? the real bonnie, well the bonnie he knows is upstairs and she can't exactly call for her come down and take her place. "Damn it Bennett I can hear you're breathing, OPEN...THE...DOOR"

"No"

"'No?' What's wrong with your voice?"

"Don't know just...I just feel a bit out of the weather"

"I don't care, I knew you wouldn't invite me in, but I thought you'd just at least open the door so I don't look like an idiot"

"Whatever it is just say it and go or better yet scram. I might have to deal with you for Elena's sake, but I defiantly won't tolerate you in my house"

"Well for Elena's sake I suggest you tolerate me!"

"I followed you ingenious plan and I nearly got my throat ripped out. You screwed this up and you fix it. End off. If you even think of staying and standing out on my porch for another second, I just really hope for your sake, you're wearing fire proof vest. Good bye Damon."

"Fine but if something happens to her, just know that it would be on your head"

"Not Damon, it on yours, it would always be on yours" and with that she made her way upstairs, to the younger Bennett, who tried too hard to hide her smirk. "Clothes?"

"Yep"

(2 hours later)

The two witches sat on the sofa in front of the telly, in awkward silence. "So tell me about these dreams you having?"

"Dreams? Oh yeah dreams right um well there's nothing to say really cos you know everything"

"Sometimes it helps getting it out there" she admits. "And maybe that's something you should do sometimes, it not good to keep it inside, believe me I've lived it" she jokes, taking in a sip of her drink, whilst laying back her head

"Wait you seemed surprised to see me, this morning. Too surprised"

"Umm yeah I just met my old self"

"I mean shouldn't you know already cos you've lived it"

"No. No I didn't live it, this is an accident. I...I... ". 'I did it' she thought to herself.' I wished it and now I got it'. Tears began to fall down her soft checks in realization, that she done this too herself. Excusing herself, she ran upstairs locking herself in the room, dropping to the floor with sobs. The younger witch followed her to find the women knelt to the ground cradling herself. Bonnie quickly knelt beside her and opened her arms to her, acting like a shield; it brought the elder witch comfort. "I did it" she admits. "We're in this mess cos of me, cos I wished them away, my family" the room began to drown in cried sorrow as both girls shed tears one with more emotions than the other.

(Mystic grille 1 hour later)

The young witch enters through the door, in search for anyone she might know. Getting the all clear she makes her way to the bar to a young brunette man; with icy green orbs that could either kill you, or cause your heart sever damage when gazed at. "Hey bon"

"Hey Dylan, how are things going?"

"Great. Most don't ask that. What can I get yah?"

"Can I get the breakfast menu please?"

"'It's half ten, bon. We don't do breaky after 9."

"Go on please, I won't say anything" she pleads, doing her best dog eyed impression and battering her eye lashes. This always made him laugh. It took a while but he always did as she asked in the end tilting his head back in defeat he answers. "alright then, but it's on me, got it"

"Thanks but I'm ordering two so-"

"Two? When I ask you for these little SLEEP OVERS you always say no, I'm hurt. So who's the lucky guy, or unlucky depends on how you look at it" he teases

"Ha, ha. You're so hilarious; can I get my muffins now jerk?"

"Since you mind sharing you muffins with others, how about give me a try. I always wanted to know what they tasted like" he finishes his sentence with a wink and his signature smirk

Bonnie's eyes widen in realization "Urh you such a pig." To which he presses his nose up and snorts making her laugh. But that soon ending and another's voice entering the picture.

"-Bonnie?" The witch turns to meet her blonde friend. All of a sudden memories of the night before came crushing down

"Care, hey" bonnie greets, trying to hide the sadness in her voice

" 'care hey'? It's that all you give me?! I woke up to find you now where near the Lockwood mansion and you give me a 'care, hey' like nothing happened. I was worried that, that physico bitch and her minion had you. What the fuck bonnie?"

"It was one of my witchy dreams ok they sent me to the old grave yard again; I woke up smothered in dirt"

"Why would they do that?"

"It's like a message they're tryin' to send"

"What it its then you figured it out"

"No I haven't"

"What was the message what did they show you"

"Well...um they showed me, myself. But who was not me...like... Do you get it " 'gee bonnie of course she got, cos that was perfectly explained wasn't it (?)' She tells her self. How could she of forgotten that she needed to make an excuse. Usually she didn't because; well no one gave a fuck. Except Caroline, Caroline knows bonnie like the back of her hand, and so did Elena, once upon a time, but ever since getting involved with the two brothers, it like nothing in her life that was once important to her matters. Even if they were to acknowledge her, what was she to say? 'Hey guys I know how you love taking advantage of me, but hey I actually have some of my own to sort of, cos my fucking self from the future has just arrived' yeah that was defiantly going to go down well.

"Oh my gosh bonnie! It the expression, it against nature isn't and is not like it's your first time doing something against your ancestors against nature! This thing can kill you! That's why you woke up in a grave yard. What if you kill yourself? Or...or...or like...what if the magic consumes you? What if it changes you" the blonde thoughts deepened in the sorrow thought of losing her friend. She could think what was worst, her friend dying after, being unable to control her magic or her turning evil and hating them all. Hating her, cos either way, either state it would because she didn't stop the Salvatore or Elena from using her over, and over again. It's like the time she watched titanic, she couldn't stop crying at the beautiful story, played it so many times in one go that it burned and that going to be bonnie. A beautiful girl, with unfinished story dying at the hands of those she held dear. And Caroline will be there, shredding those tears again.

"Care I appreciate you being worried about me but I'm always fine. I need to go home and sort some things out"

"Bon, please at least say we'll have a talk later, I come to you ok"

"I don't think that's a great idea"

"Well 'I don't think it's a great Idea' that you're cooped up in that house by yourself". 'But I am not by myself thought' bonnie wanted to shout out.

**(Washington dc 2030)**

"Aunt Lucy?! Aunt Lucy?!" Rosie shouted running as fast as her little feet could take her. "AUNT LUCY!" She gave it her best this time hoping her undeveloped voice was enough to gain the elder witch's attention.

Lucy came out running from the other side of her home. "Rosie? Rosie what's wrong. Honey what happened?"

"Its mummy, James and I woke up in the middle of the night and he went to her bedroom to find her gone! He said that he felt something when I woke up crying"

"What did it feel like, was it like when you spin around too fast and too much at once that when you stop you get a sick feeling and you see everything moving?"

"It hurt my head, it was if something was tearing, I saw mummy there. And our world, it was being ripped into shreds!" Lucy held her niece tight, and began cradling her as she wept.

"Shh, it's ok. We'll fix it ok, daddy, grams, and your uncles and aunts ok"

"But what about mummy, she's by herself and scared. Why didn't you feel it?"

"I did feel it, but not the way you did, it was because you were closer to your mommy than I was, and the closer you're near it, the closer you feel it. And your mom is strong. Whoever finds her should be scared." Lucy reaches for her niece's eyes and wipes away the fallen tears. "Let's go and find, your dad, let's go and fix this" 'but are we able to fix it, what Rosie described was a tear in nature, and you can't heal it that'

**(Mystic falls, Virginia)**

The young witch opens her front door slightly, peeking her head inside" bonnie? You here?"

The elder witch come down from the stairs to help bonnie unpack. "Where else would I be? Got nothing to do" she sits down in the kitchen and starts to eat her muffins while being watched by her former self. "Yeah?"

"Caroline might be snooping around more often now, so we need to be careful if you don't to get caught" receiving a nod from her future self she thought she should continue. "And in the likely event that you do get caught we need a backup plan, not just to the guys, but the whole town"

"Tell the guys the truth, including Damon cos he's not that stupid and for the rest of the town. Tell I'm your freakishly similar looking aunt from Italy"

"But we can't speak Italian. We don't even know anything about it"

"You don't, I do. Bon, I speak nearly five other languages"

"Fiv...e wow, how did we?"

"Spoilers" the elder winks at her before departing into the living room. Before coming out with a pair of trainers.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" bonnie asks watching the women scramble around the house

"Going for a run. Bonnie, come on I can't stay cooped up in here for long. I need fresh air, and not from gazing outside to window. Plus who takes notice of a lady running through Town. It's not a like it's a massive give away" turning her body around, she departs through the door. Bonnie smiles admiring her future self, before taking notice towards her back garden doors. She could hear footsteps and the ruffling sound of clothes. Picking up an umbrella, she makes her way towards the sound, carefully without a noise. All those years of ballet finally paid off as she was sure, whoever it was could hear her at all. Opening the door she makes her out side, with the umbrella in hand ready to strike whoever approached. A noise that was once detected had echoed into the atmosphere causing Bonnie's heart, to beat with immense power. A bird suddenly flew towards her into the tree casing a large gasp alongside, relief laughter. "Stupid bird" shaking her head, she head back inside, with the view of the bird still clear, bonnie locks the door. The bird begin to flap it wing once more, with a large cry, and growl, it takes to flight, only this time towards bonnie. Unable to move, bonnie stands there in fright, watching the furious Animal make its way. A large, male body smashing onto the window. Bonnie screams plaster the whole house; her screams quickly turn from being petrified, to be being purely annoyed. "YOU JERK! What the fuck, are you playing at?" The male on the other side laughs at her respond, he get up from where he laid to unlock the door. Brushing back his brunette, golden locks he makes his way inside, with his arms wide open, still smiling at bonnie reaction

"Hey little sis" he says slightly shaking his open arms to her, as an invite, which she refused to take

"What the fuck are you doing my house Adam?! Why can't you use the door like any other normal person? "Bonnie screamed, ripping her folded arms from her body and using them to lash out on him

"I wanted to surprise, yah" he defended still trying to protect himself from her swinging arms

"Well you defiantly did that". Taking in a long breath, bonnie starts to giggle opening her arms to him. "Asshole"

"Brat" Adam returned. Giving her a peck in her head, a knock on the door turned the sibling's heads round, graining their attention. "It's your house you get" he shrugged turning his attention to the fridge

"It's your house to you just don't ever show up" this had got to be, one of been the weirdest and exhausting day, no week ever. Never mind fighting evil supernatural, this topped it. She wakes up in a fucking cemetery, to find herself, older laying there on the ground, after her best friend tried to kill her. And now her unknown, troublesome brother decides to pop in. If only she knew she had three more surprises to go. Opening her front door, bonnie is met with old familiar faces. Tears ran down her face as she hugged each one. "Brax...Chris...Daniel" all four of her brothers had come for the first time. This whole town doesn't know about the four apart from Caroline and Elena, who she doubts will remember them. "Thank goodness you know how to use a door" the boys chuckle, entering the house. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Remember junior? Well he just moved about 5 miles from here and we thought we might pop in and see how you where before we go to him, you know just wanted to check up on you" junior, was like the fifth member of their little clang, bonnie remembers having this massive crush on him growing up, which just turned, into a secret love affair. Dating your brother's best friend was seriously tough, but though it ended 3 years ago they still kept in touch.

"Really, Daniel? Because I spoke to him 3 nights ago, he's in Australia, studying in Sydney, just got accepted." Her brother's silences only proved and grew more suspicion to why they were really here. "Now what did you mean by 'checking up' on me?" All boys looked at each other, not knowing how to answer their sister's questions. Chris was the first to speak

"Look dad and abbey are worried about you. Do you even remember what you did? You broke all of abbey's bones in her body, and then you went and killed a whole witch covenant. You woke up with a memory loss. Worst thing is your still practising expression. DARK MAGIC. The bonnie we knew wouldn't of gone anywhere near a spell book, let alone dark magic."

"Well how would you know anything, your never around, just like dad. Bad enough I had to live my life with two screw ups for parents, I didn't think I would be disappointed with any of you the way I am with them. But hey just taught that, I really can't count on ANYONE" Chris flinched at what was said, apologizing, he makes his way outside to the porch. Regretting what she said bonnie tries to make amends but stopped at the grabbing of her arms by Adam

"Leave him bon"

"I didn't mean what I said..."

"... He knows, it's just...you know. Brax? Go and check on him will yah" the elder brother does as he is told and Adam takes notice of bonnie once more. "Can we stay here for a bit? A couple of days tops"

"I don't need a babysitter" bonnie assures them, her eyes glued to the floor. Adam lifted her chin so she could face him, he watched her as he rubbed her chin with his thumb and then moving to the lock of hair that were out of place. Fixing them, he grabs the sides of her head and quietly says to her. "No your right, but you need your brothers here. And that's all we want bonnie, to be those boys whom you looked up at, who beat up any guy that looked at you, those who you trusted once upon a time"

(Outside on the porch)

Brax caught sight of his younger brother, sitting, tearing grass from its roots. Making his way, Brax pats Chris on his back before joining him on the steps of the porch. "Why did you walk out like that?"

"Cause she's right, we are all screw ups when it comes to her. I promised, WE promised that we will always be there for her, I would kill for her. But lately it's like no cares, like she is a piece of garbage. I can't do it. I can't tell that I am leaving her, that I never going to be there for her like before, like the way she would want me to in the future. as if it would make any difference. She is going to hate me."

"She won't chris, she not like that-"

"-and THAT'S what makes her venerable. I hate myself for doing this. I'm going be the one thing she hates in the world; I'm going to be a vampire"

"We'll look after her"

"Look after her?! Yeah cos we are all doing such a great job at the moment aren't we (!) She trusted me out of all of you, she looked up to me the most and I'm letting her down, in a way she never thought I would."

"Elena, Caroline, their all vampire and look at them, it's like nothing happened"

"They didn't get a choice in that did they? They're her friends Brax not her family, you aspect your friends to let you down, never family. If, they do you fall harder. And she has already bruised enough don't you? So tell me since you seem to think everything will be fine, tell me is she going to be ok with, is she ever going to speak to me again" getting no response from his brother apart from the lack of eye contact, chris walked away

"Where you going?! Chris?!" Brax kicks a bin near him in frustration, before heading back into the house.

**Washington DC**

Chris walks in the large hall owned by his sister and husband. He was on the road to New York when his nephew, rang him up, shouting, something about his mom. Chris only needed to hear that bit to turn the other direction and come running in. "What's going on" he wasn't the only here. Everyone stood gathered around a table waiting for some leads. He watches as Lucy, make her way to him.

"Bonnie is missing we don't know where she is"

"Yeah, I got that bit, when my 6 year old nephew called panicking shouting his mom's name. You tried a tracking spell?"

"No" Chris looked as if he was about to pounce and slam Lucy's head on to the wall

" 'No?' ".He mimics. He could of sworn he was surrounded be idiots. "And why THE HELL NOT. Are you seriously that stupid you couldn't of thought of the simplest spell?"

"You think and didn't figure that out? I didn't do the spell because I know bonnie is someplace unreachable or detectable" not paying attention the pissed brunette, Chris shoves passed her, to enter the study. He came out with a world map and a knife to complete the spell. He placed the map in the middle of the large table in the room, he turns to his youngest brother, a light skinned, blonde-brunette like their sister, piercing green eyes, entering his mid twenties. "Max? come here, you the only one here who is eligible and shares the same blood with bonnie, rise out your arm" the young man did as he was told, coming forward to his older brother and tearing his sleeve from his arm, to revel it toned and bare. They all watched intensely as the blood drooped to the middle of the map. As Chris began to chant, to Lucy's surprise, the blood slid from the centre to the far left. America. 'Well at least she is in the country' Chris thought as he watched move once more before it stopped. "Georgia? What's she doin' in Georgia?"

"She's in mystic falls, it's the only place she would go, or not go for that matter" matt spoke out. It had been nearly 16years he has spent out of the town. And it was the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

"But that still don't make sense" Lucy was so sure bonnie was unreachable how can they locate her so easily. "I felt a tear and so did the kids, we were the closet supernaturals to her, and it was like she pierced through something solid, we are not meant to reach her so easily" she assures the men, confused by what laid before her "And if bonnie was in mystic falls she would have called! Ages ago. I'm sure they still have phones like they did 20 years ago!" she was right the boys know thought of it too as suspicious, but the magic was right, so why didn't it make sense?

"Wait what's going on" James panics, the blood was still at movement. It had split and was now covering coordinates on the map. "051413. What does that mean?"

"051413?..." Lucy thought of this, they wanted to find bonnie so they got her location. But what where the numbers?. She then laughed to herself realising their situation. "It's a date. 06 14 13. We wanted to find Bonnie, this where she is. Mystic falls, May 14 2013. She is in the past"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HEY GUYS! Been a busy week lately. And i know it late but i don't think i would of been able to get this chapter ready if it weren't for **WearRedTonight **who helped me a lot! Thank you! enjoy the chapter

Chapter 3

"So how long do you intend on turning my house into a strip club and pig house?" Bonnie asked Adam leaning on her kitchen table.

"Look Bon, we'll behave, and what happened to mi casa es su casa?" he asked her, coming to take a stand beside her.

"I've never said that in my life. So how long?" She asked again irritated.

"A couple days tops" Adam assures her with one of his cheeky smiles, brushing past a strand of her hair

"What exactly is couple days?" She questioned.

"Why are you so eager to kick us out? You have someone living here or something?" Adam teases her wiggling his brows. His laugh did suddenly come to a stop faster than it started as bonnie punched on his right arms causing his to squeal in pain

"No you complete asshole! it's just...me" Realization just hit her, she wasn't alone! She was living with her future self, who resembled her so much. Her brothers were defiantly not going to believe the whole identical aunt s***. What was she going to do! The other Bonnie might walk through the door at any moment. She had to find her. "You guys need to leave."

"What! Why Bonnie? Come on, we have nowhere to go!"

"No, no just go away for the day or at least until I call you to tell you guys to come back, tell Chris too." Brax was about to oppose, before he had his coat thrown in his face, same with the rest of the brothers. They were gathered together before all of them were shuffled out the door. Bonnie slid down the door until her butt hit the floor, in stress. "I should of given her my cell" she said out loud.

(mystic grill)

For the first time in 20 long years Bonnie stood outside The Grill, the ultimate hanging spot of her childhood/teens and the resting place of most of her greatest happiness. She really did miss this town, just not its people. Walking in she went towards the bar to a young man, whom she failed to recognize, until he turned.

"Hey so what came I get you?"The man asked, his eyes and her own engaged in a long and uncomfortable glance. Boy, what was she going to do? Dylan knows her, well the young version, and what if he blabs and he started asking questions, "Wow,' he finally stated.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Sorry you just look a hell of a lot like a girl I know...and that is not a punch line by the way. I would not hit on you" what did he just say?! Dylan started to panic, it wasn't meant to come out the way it did "No not like that, I mean you're hot and I would hit on you, but like I was trying to be a gentleman...s*** I'm so fired"

"It's ok, Dylan your actually entertaining" Bonnie stated trying to cover up her smirk. Dylan's brows knitted in suspicion.

"How do you know my name?"

"Umm...it's on your name tag!" She pointed out.

"You know it's weird, never seen you here before, you don't sound like you're from here. And the girl that looks like you, had company in this morning...was that you?"

"Girl who looks like me huh? Nah, I'm staying with Ms Flowers" Bonnie said to cover up her tracks.

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls. What's your name? I only see it fit to know yours since you know mine."

"My name?...I...my name is...am...Amelia. Yes that its it, I'm Amelia." She blurts out

"Really? You don't seem too sure." He jokes

"I am." Amelia assures him. She watched him as he stared into space with deep thoughts

"Bonnie Amelia Hopkins Bennett." He said aloud, still paying no attention to the women in front

"What?" Her face fell.

"The the girl who looks like you, weird right? You know you guys should meet, see the resemblance." Dylan encouraged.

"Yeah, ok. I've got to go." bonnie says slightly panicking

"You haven't ordered anything." Dylan reminds her

"It's ok, I don't have money." Bonnie stated as she backed up and left.

"Bonnie?" the elder women silently shouts

"You know I might not of answered the door." Younger Bonnie stated as the older her stepped into the house.

"What do you mean?"

"My brothers are here, yeah I know their perfect timing in the world. Anyway they wanna stay with me and I already said yes, then I remembered about you and our situation. They are going to figure this out, if I don't come up with an explanation."

"Then don't" maybe going out for a jog was a bad idea after she failed to even make up a name in the spot or it i guess you can say it was good for her as now it seems like she needs the practice

"Don't?! Are you crazy?! What am I going to do? Lock you up in the basement while they're here?"

"Tell them, we need as much help as we can get. We can't worry about things like 'what if someone sees me or how do we hide me from the public' "

"Keeping this a secret was your idea" Bonnie Stated.

"Yep it was, but then I met Dylan, who is suspicious of me, especially when I didn't even know my name. It was also before we had our brothers here, they can help me. They know like every spell out there, and we can't waste this chance it's too dangerous."

"There's no going back."

"There will be no going back for me if I don't do this" Bonnie thought hard about this, she tried to find other ways but, her elder self was right, it would be easier with the boy's help. And it wasn't easy hiding a grown woman from a small town where everyone knows everything about each other. "Ok let's do this. Stay here I'll go looking for them"

(mystic grill)

"Hey Chris, it's Adam. Umm don't go home, Bonnie is in a mood and kicked us out for the day...we didn't do anything she just busted up, listen the others are at Sheila's place looking for any spell rings, wandering if you wanted to head out to The Grill...no?! Whatever man I'll see you later "the brunette ended his call, fixing his hair he headed towards The Grill. The old building still looked as it did five years ago, where he would take Bonnie and their younger cousin, Melissa. Walking in he was welcomed with the memories of his happiest childhood, his mom had just remarried to Bonnie's dad making them family. Their parents made a vow to one another that day but so did he, to forever annoy the s*** out of her and most importantly protect his new and only sister.

His head suddenly spun to a familiar voice. _**"I can't believe you did that, after what we spoke about! You promised to stop threatening Tyler!"**_ It was a blonde arguing with a male, why did she look so familiar. _**"I didn't threaten him Caroline! I merely told him to go. You misunderstood"**_

"Barbie, is that you? No way! You turned out kind of hot" Adam asked making his way to her

" 'Kind of hot'?! Who are you?" Caroline glared at him.

"You had a crush on me back then, I'm the one who went through the rebelling phase a little to early" the blonde's orbs widened in realization of the handsome prick in front of her.

"Adam, no way!" Opening her arms to him, she practically swung on his neck. The hug was long and filled with laughter that made the hybrid's blood boil, seeing she had company he couldn't bare to witness, Klaus sped out the door.

"Jealous boyfriend?" Adam questioned.

"You mean jealous wanna be boyfriend. Please don't go there"

It had been an hour and the two were still in deep conversation, they had went from talking about embarrassing childhood stories to her transformation into a vampire, to his trips around the world, and in all of those he seemed to of made her laugh, squeal and burn bright red, so much that she had forgotten, her troubles.

"I went to Thailand and you know what, I met a genie" he told her.

"Really Adam? You met a genie?" she asked teasingly, taking sip of her drink. Nothing's changed he still was able to tell her the stupidest things

"Well one that claimed to be, he said he'd give me a wish."

"Isn't it meant to be 3?"

"3 wishes? That's Only In fairytales Caroline" she rolled her eyes at him "So, the genie was like to me, what would you like a good memory or a very long penis"

"What did you ask for" Caroline asked shifting slightly to him

" I don't remember" It was a joke that brought her feeling up. He was always the only person who made her laugh at the sickest stuff. Adam was a womanizer, a p*** when it came to the opposite sex, but somehow it made her always love him growing up that he treated her differently to other girls. Telling her she was smart not shallow. No one had ever been that kind, it could been because she was his sister's best friend, but still it was nice. Their moment of happiness was interrupted, by the appearance of the elder Salvatore.

"Where's Bonnie, she keeps ignoring me?" Damon asked as he walked up to them both.

"and i really wish that i can now ignore you too. You know what that i might just go up to bonnie and ask her for that, considering that is all she used for, isn't" the blonde spat, with bitterness eating away her words

"listen Barbie, i don't do no teen dramas, so shut up and-"

"-so you're Damon Salvatore, its finally good to fit a face to the name." Adam spoke out; his face had now hardened alongside his fist. "My sister speaks of you and your brother" Damon looks between the two countlessly before finally speaking

"Since when did Blondie have a brother?" damon asked himself, staring at Adam

"Oh I wasn't talking about Caroline, I mean the _**witch**__" _adam corrected

"Bonnie has brother?"

"Funny how you know seem the refer her by her name. And no, she has four, four very skilled warlocks, who belong to the old religion. If my sister can kill you with a blink of an eye, which I'm sure she would you hadn't been tangled in bed with your brothers girl, who happened to of been Elena. Imagine what we could do" both male where now eye to eye, invading one another's personal space. Adam waited then continued. "So I suggest you shut up and don't bother either my sister or Caroline, you do understand. You try anything and I won't hesitate to take you down, cos I have as much affections when it come to your bitch, as you do towards my sister " Damon took a step closer, and was about to respond to name calling of his girlfriend when the door was suddenly ripped open to revel bonnie

"Adam! We need to go" pled the young witch, grabbing a hold of his arms pulling him, trying to direct him to the door. But like all men who want to make a point or threaten another male, he stood his ground. "Adam! Please! Just leave him, he pisses everybody off" getting no response, she saw no options. "Ridiculum aliquid factum est, et periculosam esse, si permanserit" ripping his attention from the elder vampire he finally looks at his sister in questioning

"What have you done bonnie?" he asked her with a warning yet concerning look as he approached her

"I didn't do anything, it's more of what the witches left me"

"What was that?"

"not what, who?" Nodding his head in agreement, he picks up his coat and leads his sister out the door.

. . .

. . .

Washington DC 2030

"No witch no matter how strong no matter how much, can perform a spell such as time travel" Lucy explain, while flipping through ancient books. Nothing in their library spoke of any possible time travelling spells or objects.

"So what caused it?" chris asked rumbling through old piles of spell books

"My best guess is an object, something as old as the earth, something nature created. Something powerful, rare that's in this house"

"Where are we going to find something like that?" Chris heard of something like this before, being taught, the old ways had its perks, but if only he could remember what it was

"Don't know, but one thing is for certain, bonnie defiantly found it and if she did, there a chance it could still be in the house"

"-something powerful? An object?" Asked James. he thought back to what his mother told, her words echoed in his head. '_Our family crystal it hold so much power, power people would kill for, there are only six in the world'_. The crystal they found. It was old, powerful and only six in the world, making it rare. It was in his parent's room. "What about our family's crystal?" James asked his uncle snapping out of his thoughts

"What did you say?" 'A crystal, from the crystal cave. Its powers are the most omnipotent out there' chris thought.

"Our family's crystal, mom and I found it the night before she went missing. She took it with her" James explains

"Our family crystal? I thought it was lost. Oh my god, James, where is it now?" Asked Lucy, her faced filled with joy at the mention of the old rock.

. . .

. . .

Bonnie hurries inside her home with her brother not far behind. "What exactly was so important that you couldn't tell us on the way? Bonnie!"

"Just shut up Adam and get inside" stressed with the past drama the occurred; the boys decide to just wait, for her. Bonnie opens the door, and walks inside her living room, patiently waiting for her brothers to join her. She stiffens and the at the view of them.

"What is it bonnie?" Brax asks, throwing his arms up

"Guys there's someone you need to meet" turning her head she guides them to a door in the left corner, the door slowing creaked open to revel a older looking bonnie.

"What the hell? Bonnie what's going on?"

"Here's the thing Brax, last night I woke up in the cemetery, and when I was there, that's where I found her laying on the floor. She's me, just 20 years older" every second, just made it more unrealistic. There is no such thing as time travel it's just not possible, you would think in a world of supernaturals this wouldn't be crazy, but it just reached the limit. Daniel turns to the elder women snapping out of his phase

"So what is this you found a way to time travel?" Daniel asked the women in front who supposedly he was is his sister

"Call it that if you want to, truth is I don't know. It could be time travel, or a worm whole, either way. I cannot move forward or back. I wished for a time where there was danger and fun. The universe is giving me that, reminding me what it really is like. Its punishing me, like it did with my mum when she left. And since the object or anything like that did not come with me, I'm guessing it the doing of the witches therefore the only way I can fix it is, is if the universe thinks I have learnt my lesson, or I right my wrongs"

"What is exactly are your wrongs?" Adam asked coming to terms with what was happening

"That's the thing, I don't, know. There must of been a powerful source of energy that was in my house, in my room. Time travel is dangerous, the most deadliest thing to control, its the only thing nature won't allow us master, even we as its servants."

"So what caused it?" he asked

"That's what I was hoping you would help me with, or at least find a way for me to go back" a long silence filled the room, non one didn't know what to do or say, it's not a common conversation you would have with someone on a daily basis. Brax finally step forward observing his future sister. There was no lie, they where alike she was just older. The outside door swung open and a voice followed _ bonnie? Adam?" _Caroline called. "Bonnie? Hey why aren't you answering " Caroline stops when she sees the three other males in the room. "Chris? Daniel? Brax ?" And then a women, who looked incredibly like bonnie. "Oh my god...I'm sorry you just look a lot like bonnie, who are you exactly?"

"Amelia...I'm Amelia, her aunt " the elder bonnie greets Caroline with a warm smile

"Sorry, just never heard about you"

"I've been living in Italy for the past few years, and you are?"

" Caroline" Amelia reaches out her hand for Caroline to shake, smiles were shared between the two. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, I just thought bonnie was in some type of trouble and you really freakishly look alike". 'you have no idea' she thought chuckling, at the blondes comment.

"It was really nice to meet you, Caroline, but if you don't mind we do actually have a family problem to resolve so..."

"...Right! Sure I...I have to get going anyway, our friend is missing and we have to look for her" Caroline explain, still eyeing everyone in the room

"I'm sorry for that, gosh I really hope you find her, if you don't then just call later on I'm

Sure the boys would love to help" Amelia promises guiding Caroline to the door

. . .

. . .

Walking in the Salvatore mansion, Caroline throws her bags onto the couch, before doing the something to her body and thoughts. Closing her eyes she tilts her head back and blocks incoming sound

"Where's bonnie?" Caroline didn't need to open her eyes to know who was there. The blonde original had been, flowing matt like a lost puppy since he finally danced with her at the prom.

"With her brothers, she has a family emergency" answering the blonde's question, she opened her eyes to face.

"Bonnie has brothers?"

"Yeah, when her dad remarried and she that gained four brothers and another one that her dad fathered. The other four we've known since birth so the are her family" the long silence soon filled the air. This was the first time the girls have ever been left alone together, without the occasional fighting they do. "Matt told me what you did for bonnie at the prom. Usually I would tell you to stick, but this time...thank you."

"Elena was out of line. Normally I wouldn't care, I was actually jealous of bonnie that night. Being prom queen, and her king being matt. But her cares for her, and I care for him if she died and if I knew what was going to happen, then would of never forgiven me. I admire him, admire them both, they are loyal deceived time and time again, by those who are close to them and by those are not. That's what I want to be human, a human like that"

"You really care about him, you now I trust you more Salvatore. I really and it not an easy thing for to admit"

"Don't worry; I'll keep it a secret"

**Thank you guys!**

**Leave comments**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**AU: note that from now on older bonnie or the future bonnie will be known as Amelia instead**_

(2030)

The large mansion shock in fear, of its burning insides. Large blissful, candles held bright flames that danced furiously to the chanting of the witches. As the chanting became deeper, the flames grew, resulting in the tearing of the earth's surface. The chanting suddenly came to a halt when the words of the witches broke. "No!" Screamed Lucy, she was so close yet so far from completing the spell. Slamming her hand onto the table, she calmed herself down before raising her head to meet, Chris's. "I'm sorry"

"What are we going to do? We've been at this for a whole week, and still no progress!" Chris's anger filled the room, at that point and so did another. A storm of wind eloped the large study; the family watched in horror as the miniature thunder storm took over, blinding them of their view. Lucy watched as the crystal rose, from its place at the table, floating in the air as it projected a bright star like light, before dropping flat to its former position and like a black hole consuming, back the magic it let out. "We're getting closer" the witch whispers, smiling brightly at her cousin

(2013)

The large witch family, walked inside the grill, to their booked row. From afar they are watched by a group of vampires. It did not take Amelia long to feel their glancing presence. "They're staring" she warns the others, causing them to look for themselves. The boys groan as they notice Elena making her way towards them nervously, followed by her puppets.

"Hey bonnie" Elena starts, nervously. " I'm back to my old self now and well, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for what happened, for everything I caused" to her surprise Elena didn't receive any words of comfort or acceptance to her apology, yes a nod. Wanting to stay and make conversation, she thought maybe others might. "Hello, my name is Elena, and you must be Amelia. It's very nice to meet you" the young vampire says with a polite smile she raises her hands, to meet the other women's

"Like wise. You must be the girl who went missing. Well I'm glad they found you, and I'm sure you want to talk to bonnie, so why don't you guys go outside, including the other two guys, I think one came looking for her once too" Amelia urged bonnie to get up and do what was wanted by Elena. Amelia watched as her younger self walked out of the building and into the cold dark night.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Adam

"They are vampires and they are defiantly never going to give up, even if I tell them to back off, it should be better if bonnie does it. Plus I don't want them snooping around for my next question. Have you found a way to send back home yet?"

"No. There's nothing about time travel or objects powerful enough to do such things." Chris lets out a large sigh while drowning in his drink. "You know its times like these, I actually wished I listen in those 1000 year old lectures" Amelia's head snaps up

"Wait! You did studying on the old religion and stuff didn't you? "

"Yeah"

"Oh my gosh that's it. The old religion, you taught me that it not only teaches the most powerful spells, but also how magic was first made. The most powerful thing to ever exist on this earth was the crystal cave, the birth place of magic!"

"Its magic is the only thing strong enough to do the impossible. The priestesses used it for draining its energy to tell the future. And acting towards it without making any consequences" they're happiness was soon cut short when Brax intruppeted

"Yeah, great but here is the thing, the crystal cave has been lost for almost 3000 years, and since them have only been six remaining crystals, that were given to first six families and our blood family are not one of them. And I know the Bennett's are** but **as I recall it was lost during the witch trials"

"Yes, it was but a day before the _**accident**_, my son and I found it-"

"You have a son?**" **Adam asked with happiness filed in his eyes at the thought of being an uncle. Amelia laughs at his reaction and the rest of her brothers, whose faces were the same when they all first came to look at her new born child, when they first came to see James in the hospital

"Yes, his name is James and he is seventeen" the mood suddenly changed as the males began asking questions of her life and how it is. Amelia knew she couldn't speak about her future but since she let it slip that she had a son and not five children, she saw no harm in telling them about James only. The five stopped their conversation when they saw bonnie coming back and taking her seat back. "Hey sorry I sent you out like that"

"It's fine" bonnie reassures. Adjusting herself into a comfortable position she sits and waits. "So what have you been talking about?"

"Oh, I think we found what we are looking for. It's our family crystal; I found it in our family book a few days beck. That's what got me here, now I just have to find a way to go back"

"That's great, but where is. It. If you found the crystal in the family book, they let's look for it chances are its still"

"The book was sort of a gift given to...a family member, from someone that was travelling at the time and I have no idea who they are"

(2030)

Rosie sat back on the large arm chair. It was hard going to school knowing that her mom wasn't going to be there at home when she arrived, her mom had been missing for a whole week now, but her aunt Lucy and uncle chris say they're getting closer, but to her it did not seem that way. All alone in the great study, Rosie rests her head on the antique table, spinning the crystal with one hand. She prayed and wished for miracle to happen, she had missed her mom so much and she knew that her dad did too and her brothers and sister. Rosie had recently spoken to her brother on the phone. Ryan had been unreachable for the last week, he was in the Amazon and was doing volunteering, so he had only about their mother's disappearance two days ago and was on a next flight home. Rosie could hear 'welcome home' being passed on by her family to her elder brother, in the light of other events she would be the first one. Sitting outside on the porch waiting for him to come, but in this case she had been too depressed."Plead don't take my mommy away from me. I miss here, please take me to her" the little girl begged ending her pledging with a tear rolling down her cheek. _"Rosie?!. Rosie come out " _Rosie heard her aunt Rebekah calling for her, she was so sad to respond back so instead she kept quiet and stared at the crystal. Her eyes began widening as she so the crystal's light become visible. The light shown brighter than anything she had ever seen, frightened she screamed for help. On the other side Rebekah and her husband heard the cries of their niece. Spiriting in, all Rebekah saw now was a bright light descending, without a seconds thought she too went in to the light in hope that she and Rosie would go and find bonnie. The others had all heard the cry and too had come but were too late.

(2013)

In the split of seconds Rosie had found herself in a cemetery, surrounded by the graves of her ancestors. She didn't get any time to progress her environment as an old man from behind her called out. "Hey kid, what do you think you're doing here!"

"I'm looking for my mommy" the old man's face suddenly broke into a sympatric smile. He had thought that she came here to see her mother's grave.

"Well have you found your mommy?" He asks delicately to which she responded by shaking her head furiously. "I know all the names here, if you tell me her last name and first, I bet I can find her"

"My mommy is not dead, I know for a fact she is not buried here. My mommy is in this town, but I just happened to off stumbled here"

"Come on sweet heart, I'll take you some where safe"

"You're a stranger! My mommy always said don't trust strangers and I don't know you" chuckling at the girl. He takes a step back and reaches for his pocket, taking out his cell

"Ok your right, you can't trust no stranger, but you can trust a cop right? So how about I call them to come here and pick you up?"

. . .

. . .

"Morning, Liz " Damon greets politely, walking beside her.

"What do you want Damon"

"Hey! We actually used to be good friends, when it came to solving murders and fighting off vampires"

"Yeah, then it turned out that you were a vampire all along and my daughter happened to be one too, all because of you and your brother" opening her car door she was stopped, by Damon's hand. "Like I said what do you want?"

"I need a file on someone, Amelia Bennett" Liz snorts at his request, shoving him out of the way she gets inside of her car

"What do you want with Bonnie's family, don't you ever stop with tormenting her and killing every family she has"

"I'm not trying to kill her" he protested

"No but you, or turn her into a vampire. Even if I refuse to help you, you would still help yourself. And I am not having any part in that" their conversation was cut short by her police radio. "_Little girl found in cemetery, all alone said to might be a runaway or lost" _Reaching for the walky talky, Liz respond." Copy that" then her attention back to Damon she gives him a warning look. "I have a job to do, right now and if I find out that you have any intentions on harming Amelia, I will stake you and I'm sure my daughter would help" slamming the door, Damon watches as she speed off.

. . .

. . .

"Hello darling" Liz greets kneeling down to get to her eye level. " I am the towns Sherriff and I heard from the nice man that you are all by yourself and-"

"Do you have any ID, if you do can I see it?" The blonde laughs at the girl. She was defiantly smart for her age and possibly smarter than those 20 years older. She knew exactly who to trust and not. Reaching for her inside pocket Liz takes out her badge and hands it over to her child, watching her as she took it into her tiny palms, before returning it.

"I'm sorry" Rosie shrugs. "It's a force of habit, my uncle is a cop, and he makes me do these stupid routines"

"Well it's not stupid, it's smart. So you trust me enough to tell your story and get in the car so I can take you to the station and find your mom she must be looking for you"

"My mom, won't be looking for me"

"And why is that?"

"Because she doesn't know I'm missing, she doesn't know I'm lost" smiling at her Liz gets up, giving her hand out for Rosie to take it.

"Come on honey, let's go" grabbing tightly to it she does as she is told, Rosie stops in her tracks and smile up at the women.

"I'm Rosie by the way"

,ice to meet you Rosie, I'm Liz, Liz Forbes" at that moment the little girls brain snaps, gasping at her thought she looks to face the elder blonde. "What's wrong"

"Do you have a daughter called Caroline Forbes?" The elder woman nods. "Does she have a best friend called bonnie?... Bonnie Mick...I mean Bennett?"

"Yes she does-"

"Than that is where my mom might be, she might have found bonnie! Please take me to see bonnie Bennett" it turned out that Leah was wrong after all, and that listening to moms stories really did pay off.

. . .

. . .

Liz Forbes had been on the phone for almost 3 hours, trying to get a hold of bonnie but it was no good. Slamming her phone on the table she decided to give up. "Still haven't found her, huh?"

"Yep. What's your mom's name, Rosie? Or your dad's maybe I can reach them instead considering you told the man before that she was in town"

"Umm...when Caroline coming home? I really want to meet here"

"Why are you avoiding the question? You know what how about I call Caroline maybe she can help"

. . .

. . .

Rebekah mickelson, woke up the unfamiliar environment, she was surrounded by graves stone that screamed Bennett. Sitting up straight, she sees a figure in the fog. "Hello? Who's there?" The blonde asks. The man comes closer until he becomes visible

"What is it with today and this spot, first that little kid now you?" Rebekah's head snaps up and so does her body, getting up fast she runs to the man.

"Girl?! What girl? Was she small round the age of six, name Rosie, very light skinned, greeny blue eyes and long curly golden brown hair"

"Yep that sounds like her. You a relative or something, you her mom she was looking for you"

"I'm her aunt and where is she?!"

"The Sherriff took her about 3 hours ago, do you need a ride?"

"Thank you"

. . .

. . .

Caroline walks through the town's streets with Rosie gripping tightly at her hands. They had been searching for bonnie and matt called saying he saw her in the main square. "Bonnie?!" The blonde calls gaining the witches attention she crosses the road to meet her. "Bonnie don't you ever answer your phone my mother and I have been trying to get a hold you." Calming her voice down, Caroline gently drags the little girl in front so bonnie can see her. "Her name is Rosie and she says they she knows you and you know the mom we all have been looking for" bonnie looks strangely at the child and back to Caroline again

"I know her mom? I don't even know her, care"

"Yeah you do and don't act like I'm not here, my mommy came probably a week ago" Rosie says. Before any of them could respond Rosie saw her mother coming towards them walking with some men. With her eyes glittering she runs and shouts. "Mommy!" Amelia's eyes froze at the sight of her daughter, picking her up she hugs her tightly.

"Rosie? Rosie what are you doing here?!"

"Magic mommy! Magic" Rosie laughs. Bonnie froze at the picture of her future, she had a child, a baby and she was nothing like abbey. She was a loving mother. "Caroline and her mother found me, mommy" Amelia walks to Caroline.

"Thank for finding my baby, I don't even know what she is doing here, thank you Caroline so much, for making sure she was safe" giving her a long and grateful smile Amelia turns back and with the boys slowly start to make their way back home. "Come on, bonnie!" She shouts it doesn't take bonnie long to catch up with them. Caroline watched as her friend disappeared into the night. Something didn't seem right to her, bonnie was hiding something, ever since Amelia and her brothers came into town bonnie had become so distant

"Why so glum, Blondie?" Asks Rebekah, smirking as she came by. "Wasn't that bonnie? It doesn't seem like her to leave you by yourself, on a night like this"

"And I thought we were just starting to get along. I'm guessing you were with matt. Look I got to go my mom's waiting up for me" Caroline said. She didn't wait, she just turned her heels and sped off. Leaving a smirking Rebekah. She heard her brothers, behind her. "You came in too late, your shallow princess just took off. You know I always thought she was nothing but a dumb tool, but it turns out she isn't completely stupid! Well she did tell you were to stick it didn't she" he had stolen the cure from her! And give to someone beyond evil and powerful all for his own selfish actions, nothing ever changes when it comes to niklaus. Ever!

"Damn it Rebekah. I had no choice!" He defends

"You had a choice, and you made according to how it would benefit you! I'm sick of you and the choices that you make for us! I'm done with brother! And I mean it this time"

-"Rebekah?!" The originals turn to see a blonde woman in her 30s. Blue eyes, long blonde hair, which carried lots of the characteristics that Rebekah did. Gaining their attention she jogs to them. " You haven't seen Caroline by any chance or her mother?"

"Why?...who you are you? How do you know me?" The elder woman laughs at the question.

"Long story. But answer me one question, was she with bonnie, bonnie Bennett?" The women watch as her the blonde slowly nod her head. " Were they with a child, little girl by any chance?" Rosie was smart, she knew the crystal would take her to her mother's home town, if she was to find her mom she would need to find her mother from 20 years in the past. She always loved hearing her mother's stories about her childhood, so she would of recognised some names she heard and would of linked it with bonnie, Bennett, her future mom.

"Yes, but the girl, the girl I didn't see very much, I think that was her aunt daughter." Older Rebekah sighs in relief.

"She found her. I have to go". But how? As she remembers small town = no public transports.

"Who are you?!"

"You know who I am. But you think it impossible, so therefore not true" getting annoyed with getting no answer. She blocks the older women

"Listen I'm guessing you know what I am. So tell me who you are or I will kill or get it out of you" the blonde threatens

"You can't compel me, a friend of mine taught me how to resist it. And as for the killing you could do. But you won't" Rebekah was seriously getting stressed with this women. With no warning she went to grab hold the women hands. The moment their hand met, both girls stood in a shock, none could move their body, Rebekah watched as her future life flashed before her. The women broke their links before she could see anymore. "You were not meant to see any of that"

"Oh my god. "

. . .

. . .

(Forbes resistance)

"Bonnie didn't know Rosie, she didn't know her at all. But Rosie, it's like she just kept trying to convince bonnie"

"What? But I could have sworn she knew us, all of us. I really did think she was related to bonnie, I mean the look on that little girl's face when I told her, that we could reunite her with bonnie"

"Well your half right" Caroline says taking a sip of her drink. "She ended up being her aunt's daughter, but how com bonnie didn't know who she was?" Caroline asked. Surely you would know you own cousins or that the aunt that has been staying with you has children. She then thought of another thing that striked her as odd. "What did you mean? When you said Rosie seemed to know who we were?""

"Well when I introduced myself, as Forbes her eyes lit up and then she asked for you and then that's how she knew we defiantly knew bonnie. Maybe I was wrong I don't know nothing sense"

"Yeah I know what you mean, bonnie is hiding something"

(Bennett residence)

It was a long journey filled with unanswered questions for the elder original. The only good thing to of come out of this day is that she will finally see bonnie, she was so scared that bonnie would of been lost forever, but now at least she'll know defiant that she is not alone. Pulling up in front off, the young witch's home the elder original takes in her breath, before going out of the vehicle and knocking on the door. She was followed by her younger self who also wanted answers, the answers to her dream life. The door opened by a young man. The elder women gasp at the sight of Daniel. "Daniel?" She whispers and at that moment was when the young male realised that she was one of them.

"Amelia!" He shouts, walking away leaving the two women outside the door. Seconds later, Amelia appeared, her face full of shock and happiness at the sight of her friend. The two women went for one another and held each other in a long warm embrace. "Bekah I can't believe your here, it's so good to see you!" Amelia shouts hugging her friend. Amelia failed to notice the younger original behind the elder one, in shock at the sight she saw. It didn't take long for to come out of the living room to see what was going on. Rosie jumps at the sight of her aunt.

"Aunty bekah" the child screamed. Amelia made her way for her daughter, bekah knelt to the floor hugging the child. "Your here aunty bekah, I can't believe you made it through too"

"Made it through?! I jump in there when I saw you inside. Don't you ever do that again, don't you ever run away without me"

"I didn't mean to aunty bekah, I wanted to see mommy, so I wished for it I didn't think it would happen" Rosie tells sniffing her nose. Her aunt combed her hair for a bit with her hands, before placing them behind her pixie ears

"I know baby, I was just messing" Rebekah smiles warming at the sight occurring in front of her. She was going to be an aunt, she was going to have a family and be human. The blonde looks up and at that moment her eyes catch bonnie who shared the same face expression as she did, but in some way different. I guess bonnie always thought if she ever had any children it would have been Elena or Caroline who they called 'aunty' instead of her enemy.


End file.
